


First Impressions

by Fishyz9, imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sonny is newly returned from his travels and is encouraged into a friendship with one, Will Horton. What starts as friendship…</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I didn’t have an idea of how to finish this fic so I handed it over to Jen. Bonus points to anyone who can figure out the point of handover.

** First Impressions. **

 

“He’s blond.”

“Guys, seriously…” I groan, ignoring Si’s arm when he slings it over my shoulders. I know I’ve been gone for a couple of years and they’ve missed me, but this is dumb…

“He _is_ a freshman.” Tom says; as if this is the only reason that their attempt to set me up is a bad idea. “So he couldn’t drink with you, but―”

“ _I’m_ going to be a freshman.” I say, shrugging off his arm and pushing the door to the pub open. With the travelling (for now) out of my system, I decided a few months back that it was time to finally get serious. I may be twenty one, and my friends may all be seniors about to leave college, but I’ve always done things my own way and at my own pace. Now feels like the right time to come home.

“That may be,” Si says, pulling out the seat beside me and flagging down a waitress. “But you’re old enough to buy yourself―and all of your friends if you’re so inclined― a pint” he says with a cheeky grin.

“I’m not buying you squat.” I chuckle.

“No but What Si is trying and failing to say is that you’re like the older, more experienced gay. _Use_ that shit, man.”

I thank the waitress who places the pitcher and glasses in the center of the table, and then turn to Si with a lift of my eyebrow as I begin to pour. “Are you actually encouraging me to use my experience to get some young guy into bed?”

“What? _No_ , you dick.” Tom says, actually sounding affronted. “Will’s a cool guy, a _nice_ guy; we’re just looking out for him.”

“And how are you doing that?”

Tom glances at Si and then shrugs. “Will’s cool and all, but he’s a little…”

“He’s kinda…shy?” Si says with a shrug at Tom. “He’s fun, but kind of quiet, likes his books, keeps to himself…”

“So a nerd. You’re trying to set me up with a nerd.”

“No, he’s a big sports fan.”

“That’s a bit of a cliché, isn’t it?”

“You’re the one who thought he was a nerd just because he likes to read.” Si says, and I have to grin and lift my glass to him.

“Touché,” I concede. “I guess you did learn something in college while I was gone.”

“Yeah,” he says. “I learned that you need to get your freak-on as often as possible before it’s time to settle down.”

“Don’t let your girl hear you say that.” Tom laughs.

Si shakes his head. “The hell was I thinking getting myself a girlfriend six months into my college education, man?”

“Ah, is this the famous Tanya?” I smirk at him, enjoying his false bravado.

“Look,” he ignores me. “I just want to look out for two of my friends, two real good guys.”

“I don’t get why you think I need looking after.

“Sonny, we’ve been at Salem U for four years, and I’m sorry to tell you this, but…” he shrugs, “the pickings are going to be slim for you, my friend.”

“I didn’t know you’d been checking out the gay scene, _buddy_.”

“No see that’s his point,” Tom says. “There isn’t one.”

“First? I doubt that. And second? What are two young, heterosexual guys doing checking out the local gay scene?”

“We’ll have you know that we are two very well adjusted, metrosexual dudes who aren’t afraid of embracing our gay brothers.” He glances at Si and then back at me. “In a strictly no-homo kind of way, of course.”

I roll my eyes. “So close.” I mutter into my glass.

“Look, we took young William under our wing, so to speak.”

“And why’s that?” I have to admit, I was wondering why these two would be hanging out with a freshman.

“He came out not long after he started at Salem U and…” Tom glances at Si, his expression losing its usual dorky grin in favor for something a little more serious. “Let’s just say it didn’t go well for him with a lot of the other freshmen.”

I frown at them. “Why? It’s 2014, for fuck sake.”

“We think it actually has less to do with him being into dudes and more to do with his last name being Horton.”

The name sounds relevant to me for some reason. “Horton…” I mutter, until it clicks. “As in Horton _Town Square_?”

“Yep, the poor guy’s related to anyone who holds any sort of power in this town, and is therefore pretty much connected to every scandal that’s ever blown through Salem.”

“Honestly, he’s the nicest guy, but you know how some people can be.” He puffs out his chest. “Oh, so you think you’re special, _bro_? You aint shit here, _bro_.”

“So it’s not because he’s actually gay?”

“It’s weird, right? Knuckleheads using his being gay as an excuse to openly hate on him because of his last name? I’m pretty sure most of them don’t even give a crap that he’s gay.”

“Of course some of it really is good old-fashioned homophobia, but then you’ve got guys like Jacob who kind of transcend all levels of douchebagery.”

“And who is this Jacob?”

“The only other gay guy at Salem U.”

“I’m calling BS on that right now.”

“Fine, the only other _out_ gay guy at Salem U.”

 “Yep.” Si adds.

“That just…I mean from the numbers and odds alone, that can’t be true.”

“Sonny, you’re back in Salem. You’re not out travelling the world anymore, this is hometown life.”

Aw, crap. I’d totally forgotten about hometown life. I close my eyes and shake my head minutely. “Okay, so what’s the problem between Will and Jacob?”

“Jacob wants Will but doesn’t know how to take no for an answer.”

I cringe. “What a dick.”

“Of course Will’s too nice to punch him in his fat fucking mouth, but luckily we’re there most of the time to play interference.”

“You make him sound like a damsel in distress.” And honestly? The idea’s a total turn off.

“Oh, dude, no.” Tom laughs. “Will lifts with us; he’s just…what’s the word I’m looking for?” He asks Si.

“Sweet.” Si says with a disgusted curl of his upper lip that makes me laugh. “His family is pretty wild and I guess as a result, or to compensate for that he’s just this really… _ugh_ , sweet guy. He doesn’t get mad at anyone, but…I don’t know. ”

“He doesn’t get mad at anyone, even the ones that go out of their way to ruin his day. He’s just…he’s chilled out. And nice. He’s a nice dude.”

“Maybe _you_ should date him.” I smirk at Tom.

“Haha. Date him. Please date our friend.”

“Oh for the love of―” I set my beer down. “You need to get this idea out of heads that gay guys will just date anyone with a dick. It doesn’t work like that.”  I’m about to pick up my beer again before I think of something to make my point. “Take Will and Jacob,” I say smugly. “Apparently this Jacob is the only other gay guy at Salem U, but Will still isn’t interested.”

“Yeah, but that’s because Jacob’s a whiny little bitch who tells us we’re homophobic every time we tell him to back off Will.”

“Oh, so he’s got it into his head that he’s persecuted? Wow, that’s attractive.”

“No, but that’s the other thing, he also looks like an absolute dumpster fire.” Tom chuckles.

“Who, Will?”

“ _No_. Jacob. Will’s hot.” He says, as casual as anything.

“Did we mention he’s blond?” Si asks.

“Yes, you did, and I still don’t care.”

“Okay, look.” Si says, putting his beer down with a thump. “We’d really like it if you could meet Will, fall in love and live happily ever after with him, but if that’s _too much to ask_ , then can you at the very least just befriend him for us?”

I frown at him. “Why are you so protective of him?”

“D’aww, don’t worry,” Tom leans over and ruffles my hair until I bat his hand away. “You’re still our number one gay.”

But Simon isn’t laughing. “Sonny…” he says in a tone that actually resembles serious, and then he trails off, like he’s lost for words.

“We’re leaving, Sonny. We’re seniors and we’re graduating and he doesn’t really have anyone else to hang out with.” Tom says with a shrug, cutting a quick glance at Si. “And to be honest he reminded us of you, that’s why. That’s why we care about the dude.”

“He’s also awesome at Mario Kart,” Si says, unable to stay in a serious moment for more than a few seconds without squirming. “But yeah, we met him and it was like meeting a fifteen year old Sonny again.”

Aw, hell. These guys, man. I’ve missed them.

“Remember when you came out? It was only six years ago, which doesn’t sound like a hell of a long time, but peoples’ attitudes weren’t anywhere close to as evolved as they are now.”

“Yeah, you got that right.”

“And you know what? I’ve always had mad respect for what you did. The way you got us all together and told us, practically shaking in your sneakers? Bravest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Guys…” I say quietly, not sure where to look.

“You were totally like, ‘ _fellas? I’m gay. Doesn’t mean I wanna do you or anything, I just thought you should know’_. It was awesome.”

“And then you snuck a few of your dad’s beers into the basement and you all toasted me.” I remember fondly, shaking my head. “You guys made me feel so brave because of that. You’ve no idea what that meant to me.”

“Yeah, we do.” Tom says. “You don’t think we noticed how you changed after that? You weren’t hiding anything anymore, man. You walked around with your shoulders back; you looked people in the eye when they tried to make you feel ashamed and you took the higher ground every time.”

“Hell,” Si carries on. “When we went to college you went off and travelled the freakin _world_. You showed us what a difference standing up for a friend can make.”

“But the thing is?” Tom says, “Will didn’t have a super cool, good-looking group of dudes to have his back like you did.”

I can’t help it, I laugh out loud because goddammit I love these dweebs and I’m so glad to be home.

 “He was walking around with his eyes on the ground.” Tom clarifies softly.

Si leans back in his chair in an exaggerated show of masculinity, his arm hanging over the back of it while he sips his beer. “We couldn’t have that, could we Tommy-boy?”

“No sir.” Tom says with a shake of his head. “So like the modern day super heroes we are, we took Will into our fold, into the wolf pack―”

“You need to stop watching that movie, it been years.”

“We took him in,” Tom grins, ignoring me. “And he hasn’t quite reached the Sonny Kiriakis level of _I don’t give a fuck what you think of me_ just yet, but he’s getting there.”

“So obviously we’re worried that he’s gonna go right back to square one now that we’re leaving, and that’s where you come in.”

I hold my hands up, palms outwards. “Guys, say no more. I will make Will Horton my new best friend, I’ll look out for him, I promise.”

They both seem to sag a little in relief at that and I take a moment to appreciate the fact that I have killer best friends.

“Now was that so hard?” Si mock glares at me, kicking my foot under the table.

I laugh, and we share a quiet moment before Tom leans across the table and…

“But seriously if you could just pop his cherry while you’re at it? That’d be awesome.”

“And we’re back to this.” I laugh, leaning my elbows on the table and hiding my face in my hands.

“He’s a nineteen year old virgin, Sonny, it’s pathetic. We’re worried that he might give into Jacob one of these days out of a sheer lack of options.”

I just shake my head at them, my laughter muffled behind my hands.

Si leans forward and pulls one of my hands away, and I can tell he’s trying to not laugh. “Did we mention he’s blond?”

 

oOo

After our quick catchup over a beer at the pub they drag me to this party. They don’t say it, but I think a part of them is bummed to be leaving just as I’ll be starting out at Salem U, so they’re trying to soak up the experience with me in the small window we do have.

We were a tightknit group before I took off on my travels, and even thought it was difficult (what with the lack if Wi-Fi at the top of most mountains) we stayed in contact.

Perhaps they’re not the only ones who are a little bummed.

But hey, it’s not like we won’t still hang out. In fact now that we’re living in the same country, the same town, I have every intension of seeing these guys as much as possible.

Even if they are driving me crazy over this Will Horton guy.

I told them no. I promised them I’d keep an eye out on Will for them―they really are a stellar set of dudes―but I draw the line at being pimped out. I don’t care how cute this guy is.

“Oh geez, oh god, I didn’t know he was gonna be here. Aw shit, should we just go?”

I frown at Si. “We just got here.”

“No but Jacob is here and I just can’t deal with this guy’s dramatics tonight, he always corners us; his way of getting to golden boy.” He explains to me.

“Just think of Will,” Tom says. “He’ll be here soon, and I know Will’s as mellow as they come, but everyone has their limits. One day he’s gonna crack and just deck the guy.”

Si starts to laugh. “Yeah, and Jacob would probably call it a hate crime. Oh my god I hate the guy, I hate him on a fundamental level. He’s not evil or anything, he’s just…”

“He’s what?” I laugh. I kind of want to meet this Jacob now, just to see what the fuss is about.

“He’ such a _victim_.” He shakes his head. “And I think it bugs me so much because it’s like he minimizes or belittles what some guys _do_ actually have to go through.”

“He can’t be that bad, seriously.”

“Hey guys.”

I see Si clench his jaw and I turn to see who must be Jacob standing behind me. He’s not the most attractive of guys but I wouldn’t go so far as calling him a _dumpster fire_ , though…with the hand on the hip like that and with the fuck you tilt of his chin? I can see how his personality might play into it. I’ve got nothing against camp guys, but when it’s only an exaggeration for the sake of driving home a point that everyone already gets? Yeah, that can be annoying.

“Who’s your friend?”

“This is Sonny, an old buddy of ours. He starts at Salem U in a few weeks.”

There’s an unmistakable flare of interest in his eyes. “Hi,” he says, “if you need someone to show you around, I’d be more than happy to give you a full tour of the grounds.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“He’s actually from around here, so―”

“Oh I get it.” Jacob says, pursing his lips and crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t want your friend being seen with the resident _queer_.”

Jesus, they weren’t kidding about this guy.

“Uh, no, no you’re wrong as always, Jacob.”  Tom says. “Sonny here…” he glances at me in question, and it takes me a moment to realize that he’s asking if it’s okay for him to announce that I’m gay.

“I’m gay, Jacob. Relax.”

There’s that flash of interest again, and I do my best not to cringe. “Oh,” he says, pressing his hand to his chest. “My mistake, I’m so used to flirting with the straight ones that I don’t notice one of my own when you’re right in front of me.”

“Can you not?” Tom groans.

“ _What_?” Jacob snaps, and I almost laugh. If this guy wasn’t going so far out of his way to be a dick then I could almost see us being friends.

“With the act, Jacob. Come on, it’s annoying as shit, just be…be…”

Jacob narrows his eyes at Tom, and Tom actually takes a step back. This is now hilarious.

“Don’t be _what_?”

“Hey, nerds.”

I turn around and there’s this guy hugging Si. I can’t see his face but if the back of him’s anything to go by then…wow. Broad shoulders, trim waste, blond hair―

Blond hair.

“Will, about time you showed up.” Tom says, taking the opportunity to escape this Jacob guy and clap him on the shoulder.

Will looks at Tom, about to say something and then his eyes land on me. Two words flash in my mind.

Angel eyes.

Blue, _blue_ eyes. An almost shy smile and―

“Will, hey.” Jacob says, pushing past me.

Resignation fills his expression.

“Jacob, how’s it going?” He says politely, steeling another glance at me

“Better now, handsome.”

Everyone within hearing distance cringes.

“Um, okay…” Will mumbles, digging his hands into his jeans’ pockets.

There’s about three seconds of pure toe-curling awkwardness before Si interrupts. “So, who’s up for beer pong? Oh!” He drags Will to his side ―and away from Jacob― with a tug of his arm. “Will, this is Sonny, the guy we told you about.”

Oh just what in the hell have these two idiots been saying about me? I was kind of expecting them to make things a little weird, but judging by the way angel eyes is blushing, they’ve clearly been hounding Will about me a lot longer than they have me about Will.

Will holds out his hand. “H-hi, I’m Will.”

I grin, taking his hand. “Yeah, they just said.”

He blinks and then lets out a quiet laugh. “Of course, I was there for that. Um, well it’s good to meet you,” he says, an unmistakable blush creeping up his neck.

I smile at this gorgeous, adorable guy. “You sure about that?”

His blush only deepens. In my peripheral vision I see Tom and Si clutch each other, and like the idiot he is Si begins to wave a hand in front of his face to stave off some very fake tears.

“I was just teasing.” I smile ta him. “Ignore those dorks.”

Will glances at Tom and Si, as if just remembering that they’re there and then rolls his eyes, mortified. “I…I don’t know what they’ve said, but…”

“Ninety percent of what they say to me I ignore anyway.”

“Because I just asked who you were when I saw that photo and of course they took it that way and started with the jokes...”

“What photo?”

He comes to a full stop, realizing his mistake and then glances at Si and Tom who are cracking up. “I…never mind.”

“What photo?”

“No, no it was nothing really. We, uh…we were hanging out at Si’s and I saw a photo in his room of you guys on some camping trip or something and I just asked who you were and―”

“He didn’t ask who the other guys were f course, only you.” Si pipes up, his grin stretched wide.

“No, no see you’re making it sound…” he shoots me a panicked look and lets out a breathy, desperate laugh. “They just like to tease, I’m sure you know that. I didn’t mean anything.”

He swallows hard and then quickly adds, “Not that you’re not, you know…”

They were so right. Sweet is definitely the word to describe Will. Sweet and completely new to this. I’m about to put him out of his misery when Jacob strides back over, holding two beers. He practically shoves one into Will’s hand and glares over his shoulder at me.

“Is he bothering you?”

I can’t help it; I have to laugh because this guy just can’t make his mind up. I look at Si and Tom and they are both giving me the _I fucking told you so_ look of someone who is sick of this guy’s shit.

“I’m bothering myself.” Will mumbles, and in that second I can totally see why the guys might be worried about Will taking two steps forward and ten steps back when they leave.

“Do you want me to take care of this?” Jacob asks, and Tom snorts and accidentally inhales half his drink.

“Are you for real?” I laugh.

“Yeah, yeah I am. I suggest you back off and learn to take no for an answer.”

“You can’t even hear the words coming out of your mouth, can you? Oh my god, I am legitimately so embarrassed for you.” Si groans.

“You best watch yourself, _Simon_.”

“I…I just…” Simon begins to sputter. “Is my name supposed to be an _insult_ now?”

“So…” Will begins, looking to me. “I don’t know about you but I’m just going to pretend that the last ten minutes didn’t happen.”

“It’s ok, Will, I got this.” Jacob says, standing in front of Will who drops his chin and just shakes his head in despair.

“Are you even real or just a figment of my imagination? Because it kind of feels like I’m being pranked right now.”

“And just what the hell does that mean?” He narrows his eyes at me.

“He means that you are ridiculous.” Tom says bluntly. “You are flat out, the most ridiculous human being to ever exist in the history of all human beings.”

Jacob looks at Tom, purses his lips and then points at him. “Homophobe.”

Tom’s hands fly out to his sides in exasperation. Si leans one arm on the counter nearest to him and hides his face in the crook of his arm as he laughs. Loudly.

“I can’t even with this guy!” Tom laughs. “I’m literally standing here with two of my gay friends and you’re calling me homophobic? Someone hold my beer…”

Will steps in front of Tom, blocking him from a smug Jacob.

"Don't give him what he wants," Will says.  "He's just looking for an excuse."

OK, how is this guy even real?  I mean, he's gorgeous and shy and smart and level-headed and fuck I'm falling for him already.  This is not going to end well, I can already hear Si's 'I told you so'.

Tom steps back and I turn to Jacob.  "Think it's time you left," I say, and Jacob – to his credit – doesn't argue.  When Will nods his thanks to me, and follows it up with a smile, my traitorous heart just falls down at his feet.

Just great.

 

oOo

It's later on before I really get the chance to talk to Will properly.  I'm hoping to find some flaw, something that I cannot put up with under any circumstances.  Like a secret passion for Nickleback or a coffee order that's just far too fancy for it to be still called coffee.

Except we share the same music tastes, and he'll only alter his coffee with seasonal syrups.  This is unfair.

"So what's the story with Jacob?" I ask, trying to change the subject before I accidentally profess my undying love.  "Si gave me the headlines."

"No story," Will says.  "I'm gay, he's gay, apparently this means we have to date."

I remember what my so-called friends said to me and I almost choke on my drink.  They had the same attitude and I'd not really made the connection until now.  If Will's innocence and insecurity hadn't been a reason to back off, this seals the deal.

"You OK?" Will asks, his hand reaching out and resting on my knee.

It's like it burns and I jump back a little, spilling my drink all down me.  Smooth, Kiriakis, smooth.

"Yes, fine, shit," I mutter, trying to wipe off as much of the beer as I can.  It's only afterwards that I register the look on Will's face and I instantly forget my promise to myself about keeping my distance.  "Are _you_ OK?"

"You just… the way you reacted," he says quietly and suddenly I realise how it looked.

"No, I'm sorry, I just… I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"I wasn't expecting to do it," Will shrugs.  "I just… wanted to."

He looks up at me and I'm lost in blue eyes and blond hair and it would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him.  But I am starting to stink like a brewery so I don't.

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?" I say.

"I don't get why people think I need a boyfriend," Will says in a rush.  "I only just came out and I'm still getting my head around it and well, my family isn't exactly up to coming to Pride if you know what I mean and I still don't know what kind of guy I'd be attracted to, let alone who I'd want to be with and suddenly I have Jacob hanging around me like he's my shadow and Si and Tom telling me that they're going to make sure I'm taken care of next year and in good hands and I just want them to leave me alone and give me the space to deal with it all but how can I do that when they're always on my case?"

"And breathe," I say when Will finishes his rant.  It's meant to diffuse the situation, and when he smiles not only do I know it worked, but I know that my heart is going to take up permanent residence at his feet.  Which is totally why I say what I do next.  "So date me."

Will's face is a mixture of shock and horror and I have to be quick to explain.

"No, wait, listen.  I mean… they won't leave you alone until you're dating someone, so what if we said we were dating?  They'd be off your case and I'd give you time and space to get your head around things.  And it'd work for me too because my friends are worried about me being alone when they graduate so if they think I have a boyfriend then they'd leave me alone too."

"So… we say we're dating, but we don't?"

"Well, I mean, we can hang out.  We'd probably have to, just so they see us together.  But no, we don't actually date."

"Won't they expect to see… you know?" Will says, and for a second I am a child and think 'you know' refers to sex.  The image of fucking Will Horton is immediately in my mind and it is not the most unpleasant image I've ever had in my brain.

I am so, so screwed.

"We don't have to go full on in public," I say, trying to think clean and unsexy thoughts.  Jacob's face springs to mind and is the perfect solution.  "Maybe some hand holding, I could put my arm around you…  Little touches are enough."

"It's just… I've never…"  Will's cute when he's flustered and he looks down at his feet and the puddle of beer I created.  "One kiss."

I'm confused.  "You want a kiss, or…?"

"No.  I've only had one kiss.  With a guy, I mean.  And…  I don't know…"

"Will," I say gently, and he looks up at me.  "It's just a kiss.  And we don't have to if you don't want to."

He looks at me for a moment, then his eyes seem to flicker over my shoulder for a second.  Before I can turn to see who or what got his attention, he's kissing me.

I'll say that again.

Will Horton is kissing me.

He's so unsure of what he's doing and it shows, but his closed mouth against my closed mouth seems to be the start that he needs.  He's no longer pressed hard against me but has pulled back a little so the contact is more loving than passionate.  I move my hand to his jaw and hold him for a moment, before I test the waters and open my mouth a little.

He responds and so I push his lips apart, my tongue just licking against his lips.

Will fucking groans and my heart is so far gone it's writing out change of address cards.

Emboldened I push on, my tongue slipping into his mouth but as soon as it's there Will pulls back from the kiss.  I'm so busy trying to read his face that it takes me a second to hear the cheers coming from behind me.  I turn and see Si and Tom with the biggest grins on their faces, and Jacob looking like he really did get punched.

Will saw them, that's why he kissed me.  Got it.  Just for show.  Seal the deal.  Nothing in it at all.  And if my dick would get the memo then that would be awesome.

oOo

By the time the summer was in full swing Will and I have this arrangement down.  We hang out, sit a little too close to each other, whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears (usually a bad joke that makes the other laugh), and most nights we're the first to leave.  I walk Will back to his dorm then I go to mine, shut and lock the door and leave the lights off so no one thinks I'm in.

We hold hands when we're in public and I'm so used to putting my arm around him that it's second nature and I don’t have to think about it anymore.  We've even had a few dates, just for show of course, times when Si or Tom have "accidentally" caught us out at dinner or a movie.

There have been other kisses too.  Usually quick pecks on the lips or the cheek, but one night, after a few drinks, Will leaned in and kissed me in a way that could only be described as tender.

That was another night that I felt guilty jerking off to the image of him.

The more time I spent with Will the more I fell for him.  I was living some really bad 90s romcom in which the fake relationship was turning very, very real for me.  Our friends may be off our backs, and Jacob may not have been heard of since the party, but this was not going well at all.

oOo

"Hey," Will said, kissing my cheek before he sat down.  There was no one we knew at this coffee shop, but you never know who people know and so it was a rule: in public we're a couple.  "You sounded serious in your text.  Everything OK?"

"Yeah," I lied, then shook my head.  "It's just… I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"OK."

"We never talked about… well.  We never talked about how long we would be doing this for."

Will's face creases for a second, then it falls.  "Oh."

"The idea was to give us both some time, and you some space, and…"

"And you want out?"

"No!" is what I say, but I know I should say yes.  I should.  I need to.

"No, I get it," Will says, "I mean I knew this would happen."

"What?"

"Brian."

"Brian?" I ask, and it takes me a second to remember him.  "What about Brian?"

"He's into you."

"Is he?"

"Sonny, it's OK.  You and I both know that this isn't real, so it's not like you're actually cheating.  But yeah, maybe we should break up."

"Will…"

"As far as the guys are concerned I've had my boyfriend experience and so maybe they'll leave me alone after this?"

"That wasn't what I…"

"He's better suited to you anyway," Will says and now I'm speechless because in what world is that true?  "He's more adventurous and into climbing.  I got a nosebleed just looking at the stupid thing."

"Will…"

"I don't know… how do you want to play this?  Can we say that we're just better off as friends?  I'd rather not go down the whole cheating route, I couldn't stand the pity.  And I don't want them thinking bad of you."

He's actually concerned for me and I'm just lost in how we ended up here.

"Can I be the one to end it?" Will asks.  "If they think that I'm in control, that I know what I want, then I can spend the rest of the summer in peace."

"Do you want us to break up?" I ask.  "It wasn't what I was planning, but if it's what you want?"

"Sonny, for the last two months you have been the _perfect_ boyfriend.  I just… it's been everything and I can't thank you enough.  You didn't have to put yourself out like that, not for some guy you just met.  Not someone who was clueless about the whole being gay thing anyway."

"You weren't clueless," I point out.  "Fourth of July, you were not clueless."

He's beautiful when he's like this, bashful and shy, cheeks pinking at the memory.  Playing in the water with our friends he'd grabbed me by the waist, pulling me under with him.  We'd tangled and tussled in the water, all hands and laughter and our legs had locked around mine.  When we'd righted and caught our breath he'd kissed me in the way he'd done at the party.

For that one moment I'd forgotten that it wasn't real, that his hand threaded through my hair and held me close because it sold the scene.  That he allowed my hand to rest sinfully low on his hip because I was his loving boyfriend.

"You're not clueless," I say again.

"Not now," he smiles.  "So… I guess we're breaking up."

He pulls out his cell and I watch him load up Facebook.  It was a daft little thing but to be honest, getting the notification about the relationship?  I loved it.  I watch Will tap a few times on the screen, and then he holds it up to show me.

_Will Horton is single._

"I hope you and Brian are really happy together," Will says as he gets up and I don't manage to get a word out before he leaves.

It's not even two minutes before I get the first message from someone who clearly has too much time on their hands.  When Si asks me if I'm OK I'm honest for the first time in weeks.

"No, I'm not."

oOo

The grapevine does its work and within days we have a no-fault, better-as-friends breakup on our hands.  Will's retreated to his books, claiming summer reading and AP programs.  I suspect that he just wants to avoid Jacob and some of our well-meaning friends, but I don't have the time to press the matter as I have my own problems.

Apparently the grapevine has been telling people that we broke up because I was interested in him, and while the guy is nice and funny and smart and gay (awarding me a 'told you so' to Si and Tom) he's not what I want in a boyfriend.  He's just a little too tall and his hair is a little too dark and he's a little too smug and confident and he's a little not-Will for my liking.

"This is not what we asked for," Si tells me one night towards the end of the summer.  Classes start up in a few weeks and he's about to head off to Chicago for his new job.

"What?" I ask.

"We asked you to take care of Will, not break his heart."

He broke mine, you know is what I want to say.  "What?" is what I actually say.

"Tom went over last night.  Boy's a mess."

"I'm not doing this," I say, pushing back my chair to leave.

"Sit," Si commands and I find myself doing it.  "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Nothing," I say.

"Sure."

"No, seriously, I did nothing.  We never dated.  We didn't do anything.  We faked it to get you all off our backs and then Will called time on it.  Will did, not me.  So don't you come at me like I did something wrong."

"I'm calling BS," Si says.

"What?"

"I saw you two.  You weren't faking shit."

"We were," I sigh.  "From that night at the party it's what we planned."

"You planned for him to look at you like you hung the damn moon?" Si challenges.  "You planned for you to gravitate towards him every time Will walked into the room?  Shit, man, Tanya's already talking about what dress she's going to wear to your wedding and you know she doesn't buy into that crap."

"She is dating you," I quip, but the smile doesn't come.

"So you're not into him at all?"

"No," I lie.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No."

"I mean it, Sonny.  Did you sleep with him?  Get it on?  Make him make the o-face in any way?"

"What?  No!  No we kissed in public, that was it.  Nothing behind closed doors."

"Well at least there's that," he sighs.  "I never had you down as a heartbreaker, Kiriakis.  It may have been a play for you, but jeez…  You broke our baby gay."

I don't know where to start with that, or what I should be offended more at.  "I didn't break him."

"He's fucking head over heels you moron, and you're making eyes at Brian."

"OK, back up.  What the hell do you think is going on?"

"Will told Tom who told me that you two broke up because of you and Brian.  And Tom took one look at Will and knew that he was utterly in love with you.  I never had you down as someone who – where the hell are you going?" he calls out after me, but I'm not paying attention.

oOo

After six or seven bangs Will finally opens the door.  I'm expecting it to be like in the movies – he'll have tear stained eyes and be wearing old clothes and I'll kiss him and tell him that I love him too and then I'll take him to bed.

Except he looks gorgeous and very surprised.

"Sonny!  What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Can we talk?"

"Actually, I…" he starts before he's interrupted by the voice behind me.

"Ready, good looking?"

 I don't want to turn around and see Jacob standing there, I really don't.  I keep looking at Will who is looking at me and I'm waiting for an explanation.

"Um, Sonny?  You're in the way of my date," Jacob says behind me.

I still don't move.

"You going to move any time today?" Jacob asks.

"Not unless Will wants me to," I say.

"Will?  Baby?" Jacob says and I can't help but shudder at that word coming out of his mouth.

"Why are you here?" Will asks me and I feel my heart move somewhere to my throat.

"Don't go out with him," I whisper.  "Please.  You have other options."

"Like who?" Will asks sadly and he finally looks away from me.

"Um, excuse me," Jacob says in my ear, "but you don't get to break his heart and then dictate who he fucks next."

And that's it.  I turn quickly and my fist has hit his nose before he has time to react.  I'm vaguely aware of the sharp pain in my hand but I'm distracted by the steady flow of blood coming from his face.

"What the fuck?" Jacob splutters.

"You are going _nowhere_ near him, you understand?" I growl, my left hand balling into a fist in case a second punch is needed.  "Will deserves to be with someone who will treat him right, who will make him feel wanted and special and loved."

"What?  Like you?" Jacob spits.

"Yeah, like me," I retort before I can stop myself.  "You have no idea how amazing he is.  Hell, _he_ has no idea how amazing he is and I'll be damned if I am going to let someone like you destroy him for the sake of a cheap fuck and bragging rights."

"Unlike the guy who bed and fled?"

"Unlike the guy who did everything he asked of me because I loved him," I yell, unable to stop myself.  "Who bent over backwards to do whatever made him feel happier and more comfortable because that meant more to me than my own damn happiness.  And not that you're ever going to know this, but believe me – after you have fallen in love with Will Horton then there will not be a single person in this world who will be able to measure up."

There's a silence in the hallway and my brain is trying to tell me something but all I can see is Jacob.

"Get the fuck out of here before I decide to break something else," I say.

As he leaves I think I hear him muttering something about my family, but I don't pay too much attention because I have finally started listening to what my brain was trying to tell me.

Will is still standing behind me.

So he would have heard that.

All of it.

Including the bit where…

"You love me?" he asks quietly.

I can't face him, I can't see his face just yet in case Tom and Si got it wrong.  "I know we started this as a way to give you space, and I swear that's what I planned.  But somewhere along the line…  Shit, somewhere that night, Will, that first night at the party, I started to fall in love with you."

"But Brian…"

"Is a friend.  Just a friend.  And even if you don't… he will still just be a friend."

"Even if I don't what?" he asks, and that's when I finally brave turning around.

"Even if you don't want me," I say.  "Tom and Si have it in their heads that you have feelings for me, but…"

"I do," Will cuts across and for a moment we stand there in silence.  "How's the hand?"

And then like I'm registering it for the first time, I feel the fire spreading through my fingers and I hiss.  "Sore."

"Come on," Will says, grabbing his keys, "we need to get that looked at."

Dumbstruck I follow him like neither of us had just admitted to having feelings for the other.

oOo

There's a hairline fracture on one bone on one finger but it was worth it to see Jacob's face as a result.  I don't get a cast, but it is taped up and I have a cool story to tell about how I protected Will from the lecherous advances of the resident creep.

Jacob's backed off so much there's rumours that he's transferred schools.  Which would be just fine with me but I don't think I get to be that lucky twice.

It's at Si's leaving party when he pulls me aside and asks me to tell him straight up (with only a hint of irony) what the deal is between me and Will.  I just shrug and say there is no deal.

He doesn't believe me, I can see it in his face.  But he smiles anyway and doesn't push it.  We all have a good night and we all say goodbye to some of our dear friends at the end of it.  Then Will drives me back to the dorms and listens to me complaining, yet again, about how much it sucks that I can't drive and I can't do so many simple things for myself.  I'm still complaining when we reach my room and he unlocks the door, pushing me inside.  I end my complaining with a line about not being able to shower properly.

Will just shuts the door and grins at me.  Then, like every other time I've complained these last few weeks, he offers to help out.

Then he kisses me and for that moment the pain stops.

"You could have told them," Will says as he helps me out of my shirt.  His fingers linger on my arms before he starts with the belt on my pants.  "I wouldn't have minded."

"It's not their business," I remind him, holding his gaze while he turns the simple act of helping his invalid boyfriend undress into something sexy.  "Our relationship is not for show."

"This time," he quips and I have to kiss him before I pull him back onto the bed.  "I love you," he says, and my heart waves at me from its new home in Will's chest.

"I love you too," I say.

I really fucking do.

 


End file.
